


Weak

by qq5 (QQI25)



Series: Peter is a Good Boy (so is Wade) [15]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Little!Wade, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 08:11:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QQI25/pseuds/qq5
Summary: Wade is sick.





	Weak

**Author's Note:**

> i've been not feeling good since tues so. 
> 
> also i'm s o s o f t for little!wade bc i can relate to him

Wade was sad. He was sad because his head really hurt and his body felt so, super duper weak. But he was so tired too, so he fell asleep. 

He woke up when the door opened. 

“Wade?” Peter called out. 

“Momma,” he responded, voice meek. Peter hurriedly took his shoes off and rushed into the bedroom, where Wade was nestled back against pillows. Wade reached his arms out and Peter went to him, hugging him. He sat next to Wade and gently tugged Wade’s body to curl up against him. 

“What happened to my poor little baby?” Wade tapped gently on the back of his head. 

“Hurts,” he said. Then he gestured down at his body. “Weak.” Peter cooed and kissed his temple. 

“I’m so sorry, baby. That must not feel good. Maybe if I go get you some water, your head won’t hurt as much. Do you want that?” Wade nodded so Peter kissed his temple once more and went to go get a bottle of water. Peter came back and handed the bottle to Wade, who dutifully drank from it. When he was done, he gave the bottle back to Peter, who set it down on the nightstand. 

“That feel better?” Wade lifted his hand and did a “so-so” motion, proceeding to point at his tummy. 

“Aww, I’m so sorry baby. Momma’s gonna stay right here with you ‘til you feel aaaaall better, okay?” Wade nodded and cuddled even closer to Peter’s side. He fell asleep like that.


End file.
